tnafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Beautiful People
The Beautiful People es una alianza de luchadoras profesionales pertenecientes a la TNA, fue formado por Angelina Love y Velvet Sky, que se muestra actualmente en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). El equipo tambien incluia a las knockouts Madison Rayne, Cute Kip y Lacey Von Erich como miembros a través de sus encarnaciones variadas. El equipo son conocidos por tener un gimmick narcisista, este equipo han conseguido el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA y el Campeonato en Parejas Femenino de la TNA ambos simultáneamente. Sus personajes fueron retratados como las muñecas Barbie rubia arrogantes, cuyo principal objetivo como equipo era "limpiar" el roster de TNA "una persona fea a la vez", basada en la creencia de que sus físicos atractivos eran mayor que la de otras dentro de la compañía, sin embargo varias encarnaciones de ellos han retratado como face. Los miembros originales Angelina Love y Velvet Sky se inspirados en los personajes de Paris Hilton y Nicole Richie. Concepto The Beautiful People eran unas Narcisistas Primas Donnas. Después de un breve período inicial sin estos rasgos, se convirtieron en personajes hell y destacaron su interés en apariencia y crearon el lema "cleansing the world, one ugly person at a time: la limpieza del mundo, una persona fea a la vez". El equipo fue creado por el entonces luchador de la TNA booker Vince Russo, junto con Love y Sky inspirándose para su desempeño de celebridades como Paris Hilton y Nicole Richie y la película Mean Girls. Su fijación con la belleza física se acentúa cuando utilizan cosméticos y spray para el cabello como armas. También favoreció colocando bolsas de papel sobre las cabezas de los oponentes que consideraban feo, como una forma de humillar a ellos. Carrera Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2007-2010) 2007-2008 Angelina Love y Velvet Sky hicieron su debut en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) como las favoritos de los fans, estableciendose como face. En el 2007 participaron de su primer evento como equipo llamado TNA turning Point, Love y Sky comenzaron a llamarse Velvet-Love Entertainment (aunque a menudo se anuncian simplemente como Velvet Sky y Angelina Love). En Turning Point se enfrentaron en otra pelea de equipos, donde lograron derrotar a ODB y Roxxi Laveaux. En marzo, Roxxi tuvo una premonición sobre su seguridad que se ignoraba y le ofrecieron a Roxxi un cambio de imagen para disculparse. El 13 de marzo en Impact!, Roxxi se resistió a su intento de un cambio de imagen, ofendiendo a Love y Sky, haciendo que reaccionen violentamente. Love y Sky tomaron represalias contra la resistencia mediante el cambio de imagen, en lugar de ayudar a Roxxi la atacaron. Durante el ataque utilizaron sus cosméticos para humillar a Roxxi rociandole en los ojos con la lata para el cabello y el maquillaje se le corra por toda la cara, cambiando a hell. 2008-2009 Ellas habian adoptado personalidades de Primas Donnas, donde detestaban e insultar a cualquier persona que ellas no consideraban ser físicamente atractiva, fue entonces que el nombre Velvet-Love Entertainment fue cambiado al de The Beautiful People (La Gente Hermosa). En 2008 en el evento Lockdown, ambas participaron del primer "Queen of the Cage" match, el cual fue ganado por Roxxi, cuando derroto a Love en la final. En el siguiente evento de la TNA, Sacrifice, compitieron en una Battle Royal donde las dos ultimas luchadoras pelearian en un Ladder match tendria que raparse el cabello; la semana anterior en Impact! Gail Kim ganó la inmunidad en un Shears-On-A-Pole-Match. Circuito Independiente (2011-2012) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2014-presente) Todos sus miembros Angelina Love thumb|250px|Miembros originales Angelina Love y Velvet Sky *2 de Diciembre del 2007 - 20 de Septiembre del 2009 *19 de Agosto del 2010 - 7 de Abril del 2011 *'20 de Marzo del 2014 - Presente' Velvet Sky *2 de Diciembre del 2007 - 7 de Abril del 2011 *'20 de Marzo del 2014 - Presente' Cute Kip *14 de Agosto del 2008 - 28 de Mayo del 2009 Madison Rayne *12 de Marzo del 2009 - 16 de Agosto del 2009thumb|250px|Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Cute Kip y Madison Rayne como The Beautiful People *17 de Septiembre del 2009 - 5 de Agosto del 2010 Lacey Von Erich *1 de Octubre del 2009 - 5 de Agosto del 2010 *16 de Septiembre del 2010 - 11 de Noviembre del 2010 En lucha Doble movimientos finales *Sky y Love **Makeover (Russian legsweep (Sky) / Botox Injection (Love) en combinación) thumb|250px|Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne y Lacey Von Erich **Modified Makeover (Eliminación Total) *Sky y Von Erick **Double DDT Doble movimientos de firma *Sky y Love **Holla Double Elbow (Double elbow drop, junto con un theatrics) **Double jawbreaker desde la tercera cuerda *Sky y Rayne **Double arm wrench junto con un double kick a la parte posterior de las piernas del oponente, seguido de un double front dropkick a la parte posterior de un oponente arrodillado **Double Russian legsweep **Double straight jacket slam *Sky y Von Erick **Double dropkick, a adversario que se aproxima seguido de la cuenta **Double leg slam **Wishbone split Campeonatos y logros Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA *TNA Knockouts Championship (6 veces-actual) Love (4 veces-actual) y Rayne (2) thumb|250px|The Beautiful People como TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions y Madison Rayne como TNA Knockout Champion *TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - Rayne, Sky y Von Erich (1), Love (junto con Winter) (1) *TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010 - Love y Winter) Pro Wrestling Illustrated / PWI *PWI ubicada en el #2 lugar de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female Top 50 en el año 2009 (Love) *PWI ubicada en el #6 lugar de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female Top 50 en el año 2010 (Rayne) *PWI unicada en el puesto #23 de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female Top 50 en el año 2008 y en el año 2009 (Sky) Otros empleados de la TNA Galeria img_2983.jpg|Angelina Love en TNA.Com IMG_9682.jpg|Angelina Love en TNA.Com Img 6565.jpg|Madison Rayne en TNA.Com LVE.png|Lacey Von Erich en TNA.Com Desconocido.png|Cute Kip en TNA.Com Winter.jpg|Winter en TNA.Com 320px-5_Angelina_Love_1.jpg|Angelina Love tras ganar su primer TNA Knockouts Championship 319px-7_Angelina_Love_2.jpg|Angelina Love tras ganar su segundo TNA Knockouts Championship 640px-1st reign as tna knockout tag team champions the beautiful people.jpg|The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky y Lacey Von Erich) tras ganar su primer TNA Knockous Championship (dentro de The Beautiful People) 319px-14 Madison Rayne 1.jpg|Madison Rayne tras ganar su primer TNA Knockouts Championship 319px-17 Angelina Love 5.jpg|Angelina Love tras ganar su quinto TNA Knockous Championship (dentro de The Beautiful People) 5 Angelina Love and Winter.jpg|Angelina Love y Winter tras ganar su primer TNA Knockous Championship (dentro de The Beautiful People, y de Winter y Angelina) 320px-Impact 03.27.14 4.jpg|Madison Rayne tras ganar su quinto TNA Knockous Championship (dentro de The Beautiful People) 319px-Sacrifice 2014 36.jpg|Angelina Love tras ganar su sexto TNA Knockous Championship (dentro de The Beautiful People) Categoría:TNA Categoría:TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship